


Join Meeting

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Ben may have OCD, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Flirting, Goosebumps - Freeform, Hand Kink, Humiliation, Humor, Lingerie, Massage, Masturbation, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, Office AU, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Phallic Foods, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Orgasm, Rey is on birth control, Sexting, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Webcams, Zoom Meetings, conference calls, delicious revenge, erotic undressing, fellating foods, fireman’s carry, forgetting to mute, mentions of punishment, orgasm on camera, remote vibrator, remote work, sensual touching, sneaking up on someone, suggestive banana eating, they are both STD-free, tickling feet, webcam etiquette gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Uptight Ben Solo has a hard time concentrating on the weekly company Zoom call because Rey Niima isalwayseating.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 151
Kudos: 619
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, ReylOlds





	1. Pin Video

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9 Squares Reylo Challenge. Prompt was "Author's Choice"
> 
> Thank you to [Jamaninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entersomethingcleverhere/pseuds/Jamaninja) for the late-night beta!

Ben donned his headset and impatiently clicked “join meeting," followed by “open zoom.us.”

He lifted his black mug to his lips and took a deep pull of his coffee. He tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited yet again to be let in from the waiting room. Last week on the company call, someone had hacked in and drawn dicks all over the CEO’s presentation, so now security was extra tight. 

As the meeting window materialized on the screen, Ben’s eyes immediately gravitated to one Brady Bunch square in particular: Rey Niima’s. 

Ben had taken to noticing her a few weeks ago. She was a new employee in the engineering department, but they had never had much of a reason to work together, as he was in client services. He may have never even bothered to notice her, save for the fact that she was _always eating_ on camera. Without fail, every single week. He couldn’t tell if it was endearing or absolutely infuriating. Either way, it was incredibly _distracting_. It went against all business decorum and webcam etiquette, something Ben prided himself on knowing and practicing to the letter.

There she was, nestled against the headboard of her bed, her hair up in a half ponytail, her gray hood bunched charmingly around her neck. 

_What’s on the menu today?_ He tried to hide his disdain since he was on camera and didn’t want Jannah from marketing to assume it was in relation to her strategic rebranding presentation. 

He let out a little huff, and was grateful that he was already on mute. Last week it was those granola bars that turn into a pile of crumbs the instant you take a bite. He couldn't help but find it slightly disgusting that she was eating in bed, and probably spent each night rolling around in sticky oat dust. He shuddered at the thought. 

Today it was a banana. A _fucking_ _banana_. He imagined the peel slowly rotting on her nightstand for weeks on end. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her background for the inevitable appearance of fruit flies next week.

At first it was innocuous. She twirled a strand of hair as she took a tender bite of the tip. Then she took a second, much too large bite, causing her cheek to bulge suggestively as she chewed it. Ben nearly spit his coffee out onto his keyboard. He felt his cock twitch despite his typical feelings of annoyance towards her. Her mouth must be so _small_. 

Maybe there was something to this girl aside from her clear disregard for meeting decorum. He could admit to himself that she was actually quite beautiful, even if she wore hardly any makeup and seemed to only own a rotation of differently colored, hooded sweatshirts. Maybe it was also because despite being relatively low on the totem pole, she never held back when the CEO asked for input from the various teams, and she always smiled and nodded when other people gave theirs. She also loved giving kudos in the Zoom chat when managers announced team highlights, a few times she even did so for Ben. 

Now she seemed to have at least three or four inches of banana in her mouth. _No, wait, she pulled it back out._ Ben’s cock stirred to life at the site of the banana drawing past her lips. He clicked on her square and selected “pin video.”

Having her face this large on his screen allowed him to really look at her. Her inquisitive stare, her soft pink lips. Her little pink tongue darting out periodically to lick a spare crumb of fruit from the corner of her mouth. He could even see the saliva glistening on her bottom lip. She was on mute also, but he could swear her lips formed an “mmm” sound as she took another bite and chewed it contentedly. 

Suddenly one of those disgusting, inedible white strings came off of the banana and laid limply across her chin. She plucked it off with her delicate fingers, drawing the rest of it out of her mouth, bringing a thin strand of saliva with it. He felt a mixture of disgust and lascivious desire pool in his gut, leveling up his twitching cock to a full-on boner. 

She broke off the final piece of the banana and cast the peel aside, holding the remaining piece of soft fruit between her index finger and thumb, pausing her hand in midair so it hovered in front of her face. 

By now, Ben was no longer aware of Jannah’s presentation, his own facial expression, or his now cooling cup of coffee. How long had it been since he had begun this closeup lurking of the seemingly innocent act of banana consumption that would now fuel his jerk-off sessions for the foreseeable future?

All of a sudden, she popped the piece in her mouth whole, unable to keep her mouth closed as she chewed. He could see the whitish paste form in her mouth as it opened slightly, incapable of containing the girth of it. Her cheek bulged again and she struggled to break it down, leaving the visual that much more time to burn into Ben’s brain.

She covered her mouth with her hand, perhaps finally conscious of herself, and gulped the oversized bite, but Ben could still see where her throat bobbed as she swallowed it down. 

He shut his camera off quickly and closed his eyes, steadying himself against his desk with both hands, his cock now pressing insistently against his jeans. 

Rey licked her lips once more and Ben watched helplessly as she noted a slight smear of banana on the side of her finger, inserted it into her mouth deeply and sucked it clean. 

“Jesus Christ!” Ben shouted. This woman would truly be the end of him.

“Ben, are you… okay?”

Jannah. He was not on mute. He had clicked unmute instead of disabling his camera. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just got a uh, splinter from my desk. Sorry.”

“Sure thing Ben, those things can really hurt! So anyway as I was saying…”

Ben moved frantically to mute himself _and_ turn his webcam off and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and running both hands over his face. The embarrassment did little to quell the raging hard-on straining against his zipper. 

He looked back up at the screen to Rey smiling, almost mischievously as her eyes lowered and met the camera head on. 

Suddenly, his Slack icon bounced in his system tray.

_Rey: “Don’t you just love bananas? I know I do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) and [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/users/xinfinitegalaxiesx).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. A Risk Worth Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben share their truths and Ben orders a special delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating has gone up from M to E and new tags have been added!
> 
> A special thank you to [Elegy Goldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegygoldsmith) for a STUNNING manip!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta [Venetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetum) for helping me finish this one up. You complete me!

_Rey: “Don’t you just love bananas? I know I do.”_

Ben froze in his seat. She had been fucking with him this _whole_ time. He slammed his laptop shut, unsure of how to proceed.

He couldn’t deny that her little performance had done something to him— _awakened_ something in him.

There were two ways he could deal with it. One: he could give in immediately, and desperately coordinate an opportunity to fuck that little attitude right out of her, or, two: he could get his revenge.

If luck was on his side, he would do _both_. And _soon_.

He opened his laptop back up and started typing into Slack.

_Ben: 718-531-8008_

He waited anxiously for her to contact him outside of any trackable work applications. He had already embarrassed himself enough with his outburst earlier.

The anticipation did nothing to quell his insistent cock of trying to break free from its fabric prison. He quit his Zoom application and closed his laptop, intent on avoiding any further humiliation.

Palming himself, he decided that little work was going to be done for the next hour or so at least, and finally freed his tortured member from his pants. He groaned as he squeezed and stroked himself slowly, then frantically, the image of her little pink mouth and her wet lips tattooed on the insides of his eyelids.

His phone buzzed with a text message alert, snapping him out of his lustful reverie. He startled and grabbed his phone so quickly he almost dropped it. He typed furiously.

By now, Ben was working himself firmly, but slowly. He was losing control over someone he had been so irritated by only twenty minutes previously and it was seriously messing with his head. He didn’t want to step over any line he couldn't come back from, given she was his coworker and all. But now her intentions were loud and clear. He took a huge risk, likely spurred on by the lack of blood flow to his brain.

Ben almost choked. He couldn’t believe this was happening in the middle of the day with this beautiful girl he’d never even met in person. A girl who showed him exactly what her smart little mouth was capable of in front of the entire company.

* * *

Rey couldn’t believe she was getting in a car to go fuck her co-worker, one who was essentially a stranger. Well, he wasn’t technically a stranger. He was more of an esteemed colleague who, despite his direct manner of speaking and insistence on holding everyone accountable to webcam best practices, was well-liked by everyone at the company.

It had been her first week on the job when she first noticed him. Ben was always called upon to speak during the departmental round robin, so he was always front and center on her screen. He was always touching his damn face with those impossibly big hands of his. When he was explaining something complicated, he would rub his fingertips back and forth over his plush lips. When he was flustered, he’d run his fingers through his thick wavy dark hair and it would fall so endearingly back into place as soon as he let it go. She had only seen him from the shoulders up, but those wide, muscular shoulders, and yes, those _hands_ told her plenty about what was going on further south.

Truth be told, today wasn’t the first day she had consumed a comically phallic food to get his attention. She didn’t always speak up on the company calls since she was newish to the team, except when something really stuck in her craw, but she eagerly chatted kudos to Ben whenever he got congratulated on securing a big account or a renewal. She swore she could see a flicker of a smile on his typically grumpy face when he read her chats.

As she started to speak up more and more, she knew her video would pop to the top of the screen, and he was more likely to notice her. It didn't hurt that her boss noticed too, and as a result, would be putting her up for a promotion at the end of the year. That was just the icing on the sexy cake that was teasing Ben Solo. Before long, she went all in with oversized lollipops she would never finish and carrots and celery slathered in hummus that she would tease with her tongue before taking a bite. But it wasn’t until today, when she gave the performance of her life that she finally _got him_. She almost felt bad when he embarrassed himself; and poor Jannah too. He clearly thought he was on mute. Guilt would have to wait, though. Horny was the dominant feeling overtaking her at the moment.

The fact that he sent an Uber, instead of rushing over to hers, put her on edge. He clearly wanted her on his own turf and he was not afraid to take control to get what he wanted. He also threatened to spank her. It’s not something she had ever asked a guy to do to her, but the anticipation of him punishing her for what she did was extremely delicious.

Rey had put on her white lace lingerie as soon as he sent his phone number, hoping he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him—and oh, how good it felt to be right. She wasn’t sure what was coming over her. Perhaps weeks of fantasizing about Ben (and his lips and his hands) had finally sent her over the edge of all reason. She was so close to getting everything she wanted and that Uber couldn’t come fast enough.

She slipped on a pair of skintight jeans so as to make him work for it (just a little), and zipped her hoodie over her lacy bra, with nothing else between. She couldn’t wait to let him unwrap her like a present.

Her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her rambling thoughts. She took a deep breath, slung her bag over her shoulder and bounded out the door and down the stairs to the waiting car.

* * *

Ben frantically ran around his apartment arranging throw pillows, wiping countertops, and then finally remembered to freshen himself up as well. He was gloriously horny and excited, even though it may be a terrible mistake to bring her here when he was already so close to blowing his load.

In fact, he had nearly come just at the sight of her: sprawled on her bed, face down with her delectable peach of an ass peeking out from the white lace. He blacked out for a few minutes and came back to consciousness to see that the Uber driver was on his way to Rey’s place. He could have gone there himself, now that he had her address for God’s sake, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face a room full of crumbs and possibly food wrappers strewn about. That was enough to quell his hard-on, to his relief. He would face his hangups about neatness another time. All he could think about was her round little ass and how he wanted to sink his teeth into it, and before long, he was at half-mast again.

He steadied himself against the kitchen counter and thought about spreadsheets, and needy clients, and all the things that stressed him out to calm his raging manhood down from the brink of an all-out explosion. She would be here any minute. Ben had a way of shoving down his anger and using it for good: to power through a difficult project, to rally his team, to negotiate a tough deal. Today he would channel all of this pent up energy into teaching her a _fucking lesson_. What was it she did wrong again? Oh yes, made him practically jizz on his keyboard in front of every single one of their colleagues. Had they seen his face turn red? Bite his lip? What face did he make exactly, as she sucked fruit off her tiny finger, making him use the Lord’s name in vain? Oh, the things he was going to do to her.

* * *

Rey got out of the car and thanked the driver, hoping Solo was a good tipper. She let out a little moan thinking of _his_ tip. She wanted to be split in two by the time this rendezvous was over. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone, but never in her life had she felt so wanted. He sent her a cab, for fuck’s sake. She found his name on the buzzer and pressed the button with a slightly shaky hand. No response, just the door buzzing open to greet her. Her legs quivered as she turned the knob and stepped into the cool vestibule. Straightening her back, she reminded herself that this was all her doing, and fixed her invisible crown before marching up the stairs like a boss.

The door was open when she arrived at his apartment, and she pushed it open tentatively.

“Hello? Ben?”

She stepped inside the dimly lit apartment and glanced back and forth at the elegant, simply furnished bachelor pad with clean lines and dark surfaces all about. Without warning, two large arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt his breath on her neck as he pulled her against his solid, muscular chest. She let out a little shriek, making him laugh, and then relaxed when she realized she was safe.

He hooked a finger under the strap of her bag, letting it slide off her shoulder and fall to the floor with a thud. Rey leaned back into him, words escaping her. He was so big, and warm, and he smelled expensive.

“Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you see what you’ve done to me?”

His insistent boner dug into her lower back. “Yes… are you… mad? Because you seem pretty happy to see me.”

Ben smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun. He released her and turned her around to look into her eyes, his hands warm and firm against her back.

“Before we go any further—am I right in assuming you want this as much as I do? It’s important to me that you’re okay. Because once I start doing what I want to do to you I’m not going to want to stop.”

“Yes, Ben—you think _I’ve_ been torturing _you_? Do you think I like _celery_?”

“Celery? I must have missed that one. I have a better alternative,” he smirked, driving his ‘alternative’ into her hip bone.

She let out a little whimper and raised her hands to skate over his chest. He closed his eyes a bit and his grip on her waist tightened.

They looked at each other and he leaned down to cover her mouth with his. Her lips parted eagerly to give his tongue access, and she shivered as they glided together. The lips she had fantasized about, so soft and warm on hers. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and clutched her neck with both of his giant hands, making her feel small and safe. She broke away to catch her breath and he pressed his forehead to hers as he caught his own.

“I want this Ben. I want you to make up for what I did to you today. I feel so bad I embarrassed you. I deserve whatever you want to… do about it.” She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. He was so fucking _tall_ and _wide_. She wanted to be crushed beneath him with no escape.

He growled a bit and lowered his hands to cup her ass and pull her into him. “Then let’s get started, sweetheart.”

He picked her up swiftly and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, delivering a swift slap to her ass as he stalked to his bedroom like a caveman. She shrieked and giggled in surprise, making him even harder. Something about this incredible woman turned him into a walking lizard brain with an insatiable dick. He hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

He lowered her down gently and sat her at the foot of his bed. He got down on his knees but at his massive height, he was still able to look into her eyes head-on. He reached down and pulled off her sneakers one by one, then her socks. He ran his finger down the center of each foot, sending goosebumps sparking up her legs, straight to her core.

He ran both of his hands up her legs to her waist, pushing her gently. “Lay back.”

A hoodie and jeans. Something about how comfortable and cozy she looked laying there thrilled him. He had to see what was underneath, the memory of the photo she sent earlier still seared in his brain. How lucky he was to be able to touch the real thing so soon.

He grasped the tiny gold zipper at her clavicle and pulled gently, wanting to savor the reveal. He opened it up like she was his gift, and his cock twitched as more and more skin appeared, along with a sliver of white lace between her breasts.

He ran a finger down the line of exposed skin. “Were you wearing nothing under these hoodies this whole time?”

She nodded and bit her lip, giving him a coy smile and he shivered as her navel came into view. He reached for the button on her jeans, struggling to unclasp it.

“These are so fucking tight—help me with this.”

She smiled and complied, letting him take back over when he nearly swatted her hands away to take down her zipper. Matching white lace came into view with a whisper of darkness ghosting beneath. He hooked his fingers on the sides and yanked the tight jeans down to the middle of her thighs.

She lay before him, exposed, her hoodie falling open, her pert breasts swathed in sheer white lace, delicate pink nipples peeking through, begging for his mouth. Her narrow waist gave way to voluptuous hips, the apex of her thighs clenched together, held captive by her half-removed jeans.

“I just want to look at you like this,” he said breathily, running his fingers down from her chest, to her navel, and brushing teasingly over her mound. He watched as a cascade of goosebumps pebbled her tanned skin and marveled at his power to affect her so viscerally.

“You can look as long as you want. Just keep touching me like that.”

He suppressed a grin, not wanting her to think she was off the hook.

“I’m going to do more than just touch you, sweetheart. I’m going to lick every inch of you until you beg me to come.”

He leaned forward and yanked her pants the rest of the way off, lifting her legs up in the process. He peeled them off her ankles, and her calves came to rest on his chest, her legs pressed together. He split her legs so that one ankle rested on each of his shoulders, and ran his hands slowly down her smooth shins, over her knees and skimmed the tops of her thighs. She squirmed and reflexively pressed her legs together, but he stilled them with his hands before turning his head to lick up her calf. She giggled and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly and met her eyes as his own darkened.

“I’m going to fuck you exactly like this. I’m going to watch your tits bounce and watch you moan while I fill you up and make you come on my cock.”

Rey could barely register this intoxicating image when, without warning, he gripped her legs and flipped her onto her stomach, making her shriek.

“But not yet. Not until you pay for what you did.”

Rey smiled slyly as she pressed her face into his bedspread. Her skin tingled in anticipation for the spanking that he had promised her. He settled on the bed next to her, smoothing her hair back over her shoulder and kissing her bared neck. His tongue darted out, making a hard, firm circle, sparking her whole body to life and making her clench her legs together again. She felt a gush of wetness coat her lacy thong.

“Fuck, Ben.”

“I’m just getting started,” he replied softly. He coasted his warm, broad hand down her back, touching lightly enough to raise every tiny hair on her body. She reveled in the sensation and was startled when his hand came down with a loud smack on her ass cheek. He soothed it with firm strokes before slapping her again.

“How’s that? Is that what you deserve?”

“Yes! Yes. More.”

He slapped her again, rubbing softly as her skin reddened. “And what do you have to say to me?”

“I’m sorry,” she moaned, fisting the sheets.

“And do you think I’ve forgiven you yet? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no. I need to really show you how sorry I am.”

He slapped both cheeks in quick succession and rubbed away the sting. He then swiftly moved to the foot of the bed to stand between her legs. He lifted her hips in the air and yanked her panties down to her thighs before diving in to lick deeply at her cunt.

“You’re positively _dripping_ for me. I think I can forgive you now. You took your punishment so well for me. Such a good little girl you are.”

“Thank you, thank you,” she moaned, losing herself as his tongue plunged deep inside her. Between his tender caresses and his firm slaps, and now _this_ , every nerve ending in her body was ablaze.

He ceased his licking to plunge two fingers into her soaked pussy, bearing down on her g-spot, eager to make her come at least once before he pounded her into the mattress. She whimpered and bucked her hips back at him, and he licked a trail up one of her cheeks, eager to get his mouth and hands and every part of him on and in her.

“Fuck baby you take me so well. I can’t wait for you to bounce on my cock.”

“Yes, I want you, so bad. I want you to fill me up with your big cock. But wait...”

She looked over her shoulder at him as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. After weeks of fellating fruits and vegetables her mouth felt so empty; it ached for the real thing.

“I want to see it.”

He released her from his exquisite ministrations, and she grew excited at the thought of finally seeing what had been below the camera all this time.

Ben, finally conscious of the fact that he was still fully clothed, lifted his black t-shirt over his head. He was proud of his body and was eager for her to enjoy it as much as he was enjoying hers. Rey came down from all fours to look at him, blushing as she realized that she was soaking his sheets with her desire. Her nipples throbbed under the lace of her bra as she gasped at his spectacular torso.

“You’re a god, aren’t you? This is all some sort of dream.”

He laughed and undid the button of his jeans, pulled down his zipper much too slowly, shucking his jeans and boxer briefs off in one fell swoop, his cock dropping down dramatically like a castle’s drawbridge.

“Holy shit Solo, I knew you must be packing but I never imagined it to be this glorious.” Rey clambered up on her knees, this time facing him. “Bring that beautiful cock over here.”

He closed the distance between them swiftly and she took him in hand, looking up at him adoringly as she parted her lips to bring him inside her hot, wet mouth. She sucked the tip gently before releasing him, her tongue darting out and dragging over the surface of his head to clean him of precum. She held him firmly and licked the underside of his shaft in one long stroke, laving over his head, and then diving back down to lick him firmly in short strokes, eliciting a deep groan. She licked back up his shaft and over his head, sucking him in to take as much of him as she possibly could.

“Fuck your mouth is as small as thought it was. You look so pretty taking me.”

He reached down and fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, being mindful not to force her down further. He wasn’t sure if he could even fit anymore of himself inside there. Rey moaned appreciatively, the vibration of her voice making him shudder.

She sucked deeply, relishing the smoothness of his beautiful cock, stroking him firmly with her hand, now slick with her saliva. He hissed through his teeth in response, accidentally yanking her head back a little too hard, by his grip on her hair.

“I’m going to stop you before I come in your throat, not that I would mind. But if I don’t bury myself in that pretty little pussy of yours right now I’ll never forgive myself.”

Rey released him with a pop and got up on her knees. He wrapped both hands around her neck and jaw gently and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt every point of contact with her body, from her tight little nipples in that barely there bra, to her taut stomach against his abs, to her wet pussy pressing against his cock, inviting him in.

He pulled her tight against him, cupped her ass and lifted her up to straddle him, bringing them both down onto the bed in one swift motion. There was nothing between them now except that bra and he leaned down to yank the cups down to release her gorgeous breasts. He lavished each one with concentrated attention, circling his tongue around the tight buds of them, swiping his tongue on the soft underside of each one, and licking between them, up to her neck to tease her, now that he knew how much she liked it. He wanted to map every centimeter of her body with his tongue, the salty sweet taste of her forever burned into his memory.

“I’m on the pill, and I get tested regularly. I… want you to fuck me so bad I can’t wait.. I..”

“Me too - I mean get tested regularly…” he stuttered. "Mostly because of anxiety, not because I fuck around a ton. I just want you to know I’m all good too. And I want to come on these pretty little tits anyway,” he growled reaching down to squeeze one firmly in his massive paw.

She leaned up and kissed him feverishly, their tongues melting together, consuming each other. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he lifted her hips. She tilted hers to welcome him in, and gasped as she felt the smooth head of his beautiful cock part her drenched folds. He stilled momentarily, as if he was about to come on the spot, and then slowly eased himself in, inch by inch, eliciting groans from both of them.

“Fuck, I feel so _full_ , you’re so big!” Rey shouted.

“You take me so well, you’re so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good.”

Realizing he hadn’t made her come yet, he reached down to rub firm strokes into her clit. He drew out slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, and then rutting into her gently but faster with short strokes, teasing her clit all the while with soft and then hard circles. He leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it until she threw her head back and shouted out.

“Ben! I’m going to come! Please I’m so close!”

He picked up the pace, slamming into her while relentlessly massaging her clit, the wetness of her soaking his hand. “You asked so nicely. Do it, come for me baby, I want to feel you do it. You’re so good for me, so fucking beautiful, look at you.”

Rey basked in the praise and let fall the last barrier between her and her orgasm as it exploded through her body. Her walls clamped down on him as they both yelled incoherent syllables. He pulled out to stroke himself briefly, not taking long to paint her breasts with thin pearlescent strands of his come.

He leaned down and covered her cheeks, jaw and neck with ardent kisses, clasping her throat with one hand and whispering “so good, so beautiful, thank you” into her ear. He collapsed on his side next to her, and he didn’t even mind when his arm landed in his own spend, just grateful to have his arms wrapped around this absolutely perfect woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) and [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/users/xinfinitegalaxiesx).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets his sweet, sweet revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for encouraging me to turn my silly 1-shot into over 5k words of sweet, delicious semi-kinky but mostly silly smut. None of you even called me out for giving Rey 2 different last names (it's fixed now, ha, ha, joke's on you!)
> 
> I wouldn't be me if I didn't give you a nice little HEA! But first... _cackling intensifies_...

_One Month Later..._

Ben thumbed through the app on his phone and toggled to the remote control screen. He put his phone down and pulled up his calendar on his laptop and clicked “Join Meeting” and “Open zoom.us”

The interface flickered to life with the active squares of his unassuming coworker’s faces. But he only cared to see hers and pinned it immediately. 

The meeting began before Rey could answer, and they both suddenly had to feign interest in next year’s fiscal projections. Ben picked his phone up and ran his thumb up the remote screen, activating the vibrator buried deep inside the love of his life. He could see Rey squirming immediately, but she saved herself by shifting in her seat nonchalantly and putting her hand over her mouth. 

He turned it off to give her a chance to recover.

Ben ignored her and slid his thumb up the screen to turn the power up notch by notch. He tried to hide his excitement by putting on his best poker (okay, more like resting bitch) face. 

Rey kept her hand over her mouth, grateful her hoodie sleeve was wide enough to hide how she was biting her lip. She forced her brows not to knit together and to keep her eyes open wide as the intensity of the vibrations ratcheted up and down ever so subtly. She imagined Ben was slowly and torturously sliding his finger up and down the screen on the app like they had practiced last night. The u-shaped vibe rested both inside of her, firmly against her g-spot, and nestled directly over her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her core. She squirmed in her seat and checked her phone again.

His dirty words were her undoing. She lowered her head into her palm and tried not to let her whole body shake as she came… on camera. 

_Fuck_. Never in a million years did she imagine he would get his revenge this way, nor was she ever so grateful for her boyfriend’s definition of “vengeance.” 

She looked up but didn’t see his face on the screen, and the meeting continued to drone on, with no one seemingly wise to her onscreen orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! 
> 
> Please don't do this on your Zoom meetings. It's probably unwise, for Human Resources reasons!
> 
> Here is the [remote vibrator](https://www.lovense.com/bluetooth-remote-control-vibrator) I used for reference, you know in case you need for scientific purposes, research, what have you.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) and [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/users/xinfinitegalaxiesx).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
